diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
Invisibility is an ability that the Manager, Stalker, and Landmine possess for the purpose of defense and subterfuge. Technical Invisibility engages when the player is stationary and Autofire is turned off (except in the case of the Manager), but disengages when the player moves or fires. Once engaged, the tank will fade completely from view (along with the health bar, although the player will be able to see it). Damaging the tank Dispells the Invisibillity a bit. Before the August 11th Update, there is a faint outline for when you are invisible. Pink Triangles will not be able to see Invisible tanks and will seek out other targets should it become invisible. you can see the hidden Manager within. (Outdated)]] Users * Stalker * Manager * Landmine Strategy Players can maintain invisibility by slightly moving by a very short distance. This slightly reveals the player, but this allows Body Damage builds to get up to their opponent slowly before closing in for the kill. The Stalker is best used to snipe enemies from close by - to get a few more hits on the target. The Manager is best used to silently farm, or to use the tactics of the Stalker. The Landmine is best used to ram into tanks with the Body Damage Strategy. Assassin Strategy In all builds, Invisibility lends an effective way of secretly moving behind enemy lines and attacking those that pass nearby. Moving into an uncrowded area where few tanks go and ambushing those that pass by is a very useful strategy for quickly climbing the leaderboards, so long as you can fade back into invisibility before being spotted. This strategy may become obsolete should you become the Leader, as other players will be tipped off to your location; however, in a recent update the leader arrow was slightly nerfed, so other players near you will not see you or the arrow. Body Damage Strategy This is especially effective as the Landmine but poorly effective as the Manager. Due to the landmine being built for body damage, it is ideal for this usage. Wait for an unsuspecting tank to move within range, then rush forward and slam them into oblivion. Afterward it is best to fade back into invisibility or quickly retreat a goodly distance if you have been spotted. The Stalker can also pull off this build with sufficient Body Damage and Max Health. If you invest the rest into Bullet attributes then you may be able to utilize both the Sniper Strategy and the Body Damage Strategy. However, the Manager is least effective at this, and should only be used in self defense while the remaining attributes go to Drone upgrades, because the presence of your Drones (and the respawning of them) will tip off anyone nearby to your presence. Sniper Strategy Only usable by the Stalker and Manager, the Sniper Strategy entails waiting invisibly for enemies to approach within range of either your Bullets or Drones, and then Sniping them, after which you quickly return to invisibility or flee as needed. For full utilization, a Stalker would have to invest almost every perk in Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage (Reload is also helpful for botched shots) in order to make a quick end of your would-be victims. However, they can suitably utilize both this and the Body Damage Strategy simultaneously with the 0/7/6/6/7/7/0/0 attribute allocation. For Managers you have more room for error, being able to chase an enemy with your Drones, but it entails more risks due to your location being generally easier to discover because of the presence of said Drones. Avoid Necromancers unless their Drones are far enough away that you can kill it before its Drones return. Chaser Strategy This only works for Manager. Do an rammer build, except put the last 5 into drone speed. Then when an enemy comes into range, make your drones chase the enemy towards you, so they bump into you. Drawbacks There is an approximately 4 second delay after becoming stationary before invisibility takes effect, and an even longer delay for Landmines (about 10 seconds). This makes it easier to be spotted. Also, for both the Stalker and the Landmine, you are entirely unable to attack without becoming at least partially visible, which makes attacks on groups unwise, as their allies will turn on you for killing their comrade. In FFA and Team DM a major drawback to Invisibility is that it works too well. When you become the Leader, everyone in the lobby gets an arrow pointing toward your location, which disappears should they get close. Should you become the leader, you may wish to abandon a solo strategy in favor of working with teammates, at least until someone passes you on the leaderboard. In FFA however, there is no remedy for it, and you must adjust your usual strategy to work with the handicap until you die. Trivia *Tanks that are invisible can still be seen by Guardians, Arena Closers and Dominators. *Tanks that go fully invisible can't be seen by automatic player guns such as those of the Auto 3, Auto 5, or Auto Gunner. **There is some controversy about this, as some have claimed that they have been targeted by Auto Class guns even after going invisible. This is likely due to the fact that the Auto 3 and Auto 5 tanks can manually direct two guns when they choose to do so, and can therefore continue to shoot at invisible tanks so long as they noticed them become invisible. *The Stalker was the first tank with this ability, followed by the Manager and then most recently by the Landmine. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Features